Rex Salazar's machines
Below is a list of machines that Rex can build by using his nanites. For more information on Rex himself, including his other abilities, see the Rex Salazar page. Original Machines Big Fat Sword The Big Fat Sword (also known as the B.F.S.) is a massive orange sword that Rex can change either arm into. Battle Saw Rex is also capable of transforming the blade of the B.F.S. into the Battle Saw, a giant buzz saw that can slice through almost anything. He used it several times to slice tentacles off from huge E.V.O.s. Upgrade Version Are a Energy cut swrod, with technology shaped colors. Smack Hands The Smack Hands are a pair of massive gauntlets that Rex can transform his hands into. The Smack Hands give him incredible strength, allowing him to break through an obstacle or to lift heavy objects. Rex can also rotate the Smack Hands when they are balled into a fist. Combat Drill This mode allows the Smack Hands to function as high-powered drills. Rex can tunnel through the ground using this, or he can use it to add additional power behind his strength. When the Smack Hands' drill mode is used underwater, the Smack Hands launch Rex at what he's fighting. 2.02, "Waste Land" Power Fists The Pwer Fists, the upgraded version of the Smack Hands, are much larger and stronger, they have spikes, and an Upgrade color-scheme. The spikes can be shot off as projectile missiles. They are far stronger than the original versions, easily knocking back the massive Alpha-Omega with a single hit. Punk Busters The Punk Busters are super boots that have spikes on the soles that allow Rex to jump hundreds of feet into the air or jump across ten square blocks. He can also use the Punk Busters to kick enemy E.V.O.s. In his own words, it feels as if "you were roundhouse kicked by a freight train". From older Generator Rex official site, originally on Cartoonnetwork.com. Boogie Pack The Boogie Pack is a jet pack with a pair of large turbine wings. Rex is capable of using it to fly at high speeds; it also gives him a high level of agility. He is capable of launching the twin turbines at an enemy E.V.O. like a bola. He can also shoot grappling hooks from both turbines. The Boogie Pack can also propel Rex underwater. 2.02, "Waste Land" Upgrade Version Are pair of turbines impulse by plasma energy, and launch rockets. Slam Cannon The Slam Cannon is a projectile cannon that Rex can transform either arm into. It doesn't produce its own ammo; instead, the maw on the back end of it extends into whatever material is behind it. It then grabs it, and fires it at the target with great force. Blast Launcher The Blast Launcher, the upgraded version of the Slam Cannon, is far more powerful, and it has an Upgrade color-scheme. Rather than loading ammo the Blast Launcher produces for extremely powerful missiles. Rex Ride A motorcycle that uses levitation instead of wheels. The Rex Ride can go over 200 mph and has a retractable battering ram instead of an engine block. The battering ram can be used like a shield to break through trees and various other solid objects. Upgrade Version Is a Very advances vehicle enhanced with Plasma energy propultion. Omega-1 Nanite Machines Blast Caster The Blast Caster is a tentacle-like whip coming from Rex's right arm. A generator is strapped on his back, which is capable of channeling a powerful electrical shock through the whip. Funchucks The Funchucks are giant nunchucks that are attached to both of Rex's arms. He can spin them at an incredible speed, and then launch them at once. Rex can also use them to generate a destructive energy pulse, allowing him to shoot bolts of energy at his enemies. The Funchucks appear to be an upgraded version of the Smack Hands, as Rex uses the Funchucks in the same manner. Additionally, when Rex was juiced up, his Smack Hand disassembled and reassembled on one arm as the Funchuck. Rex could also use the Funchucks as a giant flashlight to see in the dark. 2.11, "Without a Paddle" Bad Axes The Bad Axes are a pair of large blue axes that can slice through almost anything. The sharp edges are a light, glowing blue. Block Party The Block Party are a pair of shields built around Rex's lower arms and hands. They can generate a medium-sized force field made of highly energized atoms. They are light-blue circular shields that can block laser and energy-type attacks, and are capable of withstanding an extensive amount of damage. 2.14, "Hard Target" The Block Party can also form a large, dome-shaped force field around Rex and others. However they are capable or shattering to overwhelming. Water Jet The Water Jet is a machine that Rex builds with his lower legs. It is similar to a surfing board, except it can fly like a hovercraft. With the board, Rex can fly at high speeds in midair. Rex initially had trouble creating the Water Jet, 2.01, "Rampage" but he successfully built it later on. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" Special Machines Upgrade Suit The Upgrade Suit is the form that Rex takes by merging with Ben Tennyson in his Upgrade form. It is powered by alien technology. With the upgrade suit Rex's builds are enhanced to levels far beyond anything on Earth; providing very advanced weaponry that including faster flight, speed and greater strength—all with the help of Ben Tennyson. Full E.V.O. Form A young Rex demonstrated the use of a giant bio-mechanical form that appeared to have most of Rex's current capabilities, including a version of the B.F.S. on one arm, Punk Busters for legs, Slam Cannons on both shoulders, and a Smack Hand on the other arm. It also seemed to have a a chest plate that slightly resembled the Smack Hands, shoulder pads that resembled the turbines of the Boogie Pack, and the Helmet from when he uses the Rex Ride. While in this large and imposing form, he demonstrated typical E.V.O.-on-the-loose behavior, and after reverting to his human form, he lost his memories. Rex partially transformed into this form when he was about to be dissected by Dr. Fell, meaning this may be a defense mechanism. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" He was also about to return into this unpleasant form when he was trying to regain his memory with Caesar's ineffective machine. 2.18, "Six Minus Six" Had Agent Six not interfered, Rex would either be dead or revert to full bio-mechanical form First Appearances Below is a list of the episodes that Rex's machines first appeared in. * "The Day That Everything Changed": Smack Hands, Boogie Pack, Rex Ride, Slam Cannon, Big Fat Sword, and Punk Busters * "Promises, Promises": Rex's full E.V.O. form * "Payback": Blast Caster * "Rampage": Funchucks (Water Jet is attempted to be made.) * "Divide By Six": Bad Axes * "Hard Target": Block Party * "Lions and Lambs": Water Jet (fully constructed) * "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United": Upgrade Suit Trivia * The Smack Hands were the first machines to appear in the series. * The Blast Caster is the first build created with the Omega-1 Nanite. * The Upgrade Suit is the only build created with the help of another character. * The Boogie Pack could be a nod to the original M. Rex comic book series, in which Rex voiced his desire to own "a jet pack with twin turbos", like his favorite hero - "Captain Blade Pierce". * Rex showed enough dexterity with the Battle Saw to carve a statue of himself from a stalagmite. 2.03, "Lost Weekend" * The Punk Buster are the only Original Machine not used with Upgrade Suit in Heroes United. * The Water Jet is the Only accesible machine not appear in Heroes United. * Rex tried to create the Funchucks several times, but only succeeded when his bio-metrics were up and he needed to save Noah. 2.01, "Rampage" * Almost all of Rex Salazar's machines from Season One have a primarily orange color scheme. * All the new machines he builds in Season Two have a primarily blue color scheme. The blue represents that these builds are highly energized and that they were made by the Omega-1 Nanite that Rex received from Dr. Rylander. * All the machines Rex Salazar builds with the help of Upgrade have a primary black and green striped color scheme. The suit artificially enhanced Rex's power with alien technology. 3.03, "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" * For reasons unknown to Rex, he couldn't build more than one machine at a time. Thanks to Six's motivation, he unblocked this mental barrier, allowing himself to build two machines at the same time. 3.02, "Crash and Burn" ** Rex's first "double up" was a set containing the Rex Ride and the Slam Cannon. * According to Dr. Holiday, Rex loses his builds in a relatively painless way. "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" * Most of the original builds all seem to have a second mode/use. (E.g., the Smack Hands have the combat drill mode, the BFS has the battle saw mode, the Rex Ride has the battering ram mode, the Punk Busters can form spikes from underneath it, etc.) * In Generator Rex: Agent of Providence, Rex can spin the Bad Axes at an incredible speed, slicing his enemies. Errors * When the Funchucks spun, they were a light blue color. 2.12, "Written in Sand" In contrast, when they first appeared in another episode, they spun and remained a solid grey. 2.01, "Rampage" * When Quarry fired the Molecular Destabilizer at Rex and Rex blocked it, the Block Party was incorrectly colored like the Smack Hands. 2.14, "Hard Target" References Category:Rex Salazar Category:Weapons Category:Technology